


Lessons to Learn

by Aaronlisa



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Canon Relationships, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Darla tries to teach Spike a lesson about forever.





	Lessons to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for LJ's 500themes community for the prompt of "the truth about forever."

"Do you want to know the truth about forever, dearest William?" Darla asks as she rests her hand against the curve of his cheek.

Her voice is sickly sweet and it makes his teeth ache as if he had been eating a bunch of his mother's tea cakes. Spike jerks away from her with a snarl. He hates to be reminded of the weak boy he once was. 

"My name is Spike." 

Darla laughs. Her laughter is musical and light. She turns from him and his anger and glides towards an ornate chair that she sits down upon as if it were a throne. Yet Spike can see the blood that stains it in the pale candlelight. 

"The problem for creatures like us is that where eternity stretches out endlessly, it's also riddled with boredom." 

"Why are you here Darla?" Spike spits out. 

He has no time for her games. 

"Since Angelus and Drusilla have decided for us that they shall find their entertainment elsewhere, I thought that we could enjoy one another's company," Darla tells him. 

"Isn't there a servant left for you to toy with, _mother_?" Spike asks. He drawls out the last word, knowing how much it annoys her. 

"Churlishness doesn't suit you sweet boy. And you should accept that as an immortal creature, Drusilla will grow bored of you. Vampires aren't meant to be faithful." 

"It's _him_ , not her," Spike angrily says. "She can't go against her sire." 

Darla laughs at his words again and the sound of it makes his ears hurt. He turns towards her with a snarl on his lips. 

"Surely you don't believe something that childish and trite?" Darla asks as she carefully watches him. 

Spike refuses to answer. He knows that Drusilla loves him and that she can't say no to Angelus. If he could, he'd tear the older vampire apart. Darla sighs. 

"You do believe it," Darla resignedly says. 

She gracefully stands and glides across the floor to him. This time, he allows her touch. He takes comfort in her cool hand as it cups his jaws and she forces him to look at her. 

"She promised me forever," Spike sullenly replies. 

Darla doesn't say anything more about eternity and boredom. Instead she draws his mouth down to her own and she gently kisses him. It's strangely sweet and chaste. She can feel his reluctance and she knows that she could seduce him easily, that she could turn him into her own creature if she wanted to. He's still young and untried. There's still enough of the romantic poet in him still. 

Instead she lets him turn the kiss violent, she allows him to find some form of comfort and release in her arms. And in the end, she allows herself some comfort in his pale body. She won't admit to him that it tears her apart to see Drusilla in Angelus' arms as much as it tears Spike apart. She had hoped that the boy would replace Angelus in Drusilla's obsession. 

Darla will take great delight in ensuring that Angelus is aware of her indiscretion with Spike. Even while she knows that the younger vampire will seek forgiveness and redemption from Drusilla. For now she pushes all thoughts of Angelus and Druislla from her mind and focuses on Spike. She has decided that she will train him in all of the arts of cruelty that she knows. He will become her weapon, even if he is unaware of it. 

((END))


End file.
